This invention relates to current measurement circuits.
The usual way of measuring current is by means of a shunt resistor, which converts the line current into a measurable voltage drop. This arrangement has the disadvantage that complex electronic circuitry is necessary to extract the small voltage drop across the shunt resistor when this is superimposed on a much higher line voltage.